Express this number in scientific notation. $0.007\;585$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ : there are $2$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{7}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{3}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.007\;585 = \leadingColor{7}.585 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-3}}$